


A Shining Star

by F_Ball



Category: A girl like her, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone secretly cares, Gen, Genderbending, Harry's a good friend, Memories, Norman actually cares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: Teenage Penny Parker asks her best friend, Harry Osborn to help prove that one of their school's most popular students has secretly been bullying her for the past year





	1. Ending It

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, for this being bad, as many are out of character, but I wanted to try something different anyway, please enjoy

Penny Parker sat by her desk in her room, working on some homework that was pretty easy. She tapped her pencil against her desk a couple of times, deep in thought. She was thinking about her decision over and over again. She knew what would happen if she did it. Her Aunt May would be devastated, Mr. Osborn would feel like he didn't do enough, and Harry would take it the hardest, the person he was friends with forever gone. Penny dropped her pencil, and put her face in her hands. She knew there was a little voice inside her head, though, that was telling her to just do it. Going along, and end it. She got up from her chair, and looked around her room one final time. It was your average teenage room. A couple of posters, some pictures of friends, Christmas lights hanging, the usual. Penny walked over to her shelf, and looked at some trophies, ribbons, that she won from science fair, projects, anything. She repositioned one of her trophies, and went over to her to her bedside table. She had three picture frames on it, along with a glass of water. The one on the right, was of her and Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They stood in front of the Eiffel Tower, with smiles on their faces, and Penny being happy to with them in Paris. The one in the middle had Norman Osborn in it. He has his hands on Penny and Harry's shoulder, with Penny holding a big trophy in her hands. She won another Science Fair. Norman missed her first Science Fair, since he was out of town on a business trip, but he promised to make it up to her, and he did. The last one is of Penny and Harry. She has her arm wrapped around him, and making a peace sign with her hand, while Harry's winking. She sits down on her bed, before grabbing the one of her and Uncle Ben. She stares at it, while looking at Ben. She missed him. Ever since he died, she hasn't been the same. Harry and Mr. Osborn tried to help as much as they can, but nothing really helped. Tears started forming in her eyes, which she didn't care about. Her decision was made. She was going to do it. She held the photo up to her lips, and kissed Uncle ben's photo. 

"I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. But I have to do this." She said to the picture, her voice sounding shaky. she put it back in its spot, and grabbed the glass of water, next to her and Harry's photo. She got off her bed, and slowly started walking to her door. When she did, she turned around, and looked at her room. She took it in one last time. Before taking a deep breath, walking to the bathroom. Once in there, she closed the door, and went towards the medicine cabinet. She looked at herself in the mirror. She put her hand up to the glass, staring at her reflection with sad eyes. She sighed, and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out a pill bottle, before closing it. She held the bottle in her hand, thoughts running through her head. She sat cross-legged on the floor, setting the glass of water in front of her. She took the cap off the bottle of pills, and poured them all into her hand. She set the pill bottle down, and put all the pills in her mouth. She then grabbed the glass of water, and started chugging the water, swallowing all the pills. When she did, she set the glass down, and lied on the floor. She felt tears falling down her face. Not longing being able to hold it in, she started to sob pulling her legs to her chest. 

"I'm sorry." She said, before closing her eyes, and drifting off.  
______________________________________  
May parker, just finished serving dinner, waiting for her niece. She called out for her, but got no replies. Aunt May walked up the steps, and went towards Penny's room. She saw no one was there, and saw the bathroom door closed, which was normally kept open. She went over and knocked on the door. 

"Penny, are in here? Dinner is ready." When she got no response she opened the door, and saw Penny on the floor. She quickly walked over, and kneeled down next to her. She tapped her face, a couple of times, in hopes to wake her up. 

"Honey. Wake up. Penny! Penny!" She said, shaking her a little. She got nothing. she then noticed an empty bottle on the floor. She gasped, and looked from the pill bottle, to Penny, to the pill bottle, then to Penny again. She shook her head, setting the pill bottle down, hoping Penny didn't do what she think she did.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! What... what did you do?! Penny, what did you do?! What did you do?!" She shouted, shaking her harder then she did before. She started crying when she got nothing. She quickly ran out of the room, and grabbed her phone, quickly dialing. 

"Hello, m-my niece is passed out. I think she's dead, I don't know! She has a bottle of pills next to her. Please hurry!" She said. The person told her to wait, but she couldn't as she knew she had to call somebody else. 

"Norman? Please come, or meet me at the hospital, please I-It's Penny, I don't know what's wrong, J-Just hurry!" Norman tried to talk back, but Aunt May quickly hung up, and ran back to Penny. She went over to her, and held her. She sobbed, holding her niece tight against her, hoping this was all a dream, hoping Penny was messing with her even though she would never take a joke this far. Aunt May held her like that, for a while, until what felt like hours pass by, she heard sirens. Suddenly two paramedics arrived, coming in with a stretcher.

"Okay, ma'am, please stand back, we got this." One of the paramedics told her. She didn't want to listen though. She wanted to continue holding her niece forever, fearing what would happen, if she let go. When she wouldn't listen, one of the other paramedics walked next to her, and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to let go of Penny. The two then put Penny on the stretcher, and began to strap her in. Aunt may watched as they strapped her in, but not before looking at the pill bottle on the floor. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she immediately grabbed the pill bottle and stuffed it in pocket. The two then began to take Penny down the stairs, with Aunt May following quickly behind them. 

"What's her name?" One of the paramedics asked Aunt May. 

"Penny." Aunt May quickly responded. 

"Alright, well don't worry, Penny's in safe and good hands. We'll figure out what's going on." One of the paramedics reassured her. Aunt May ignored them, as she was mainly focused on her niece. The paramedics, got Penny of the house, and started putting her in the back of the ambulance. Suddenly, a black limo pulled up, with Norman Osborn stepping out of the back. He was in shock at the scene. Penny was being in the back of an ambulance, while Aunt May looked so worried and concerned. 

"Penny." He quietly said. Aunt May looked him, not knowing what to say before getting in the back, with her niece. Norman quickly back in his car. 

"George, follow that ambulance." He told his driver. The driver did as he was told, and drove just as the ambulance was pulling away.  
______________________________________  
It was a quiet night, in the penthouse. Norman and Harry Osborn were both doing stuff. Harry was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, Penny suggested, which he was really intrigued about. And Norman was sitting by the kitchen table, doing some work on his laptop. Until his phone started to ring. 

"Hello? Mrs. Parker? The Hospital? Why, what's going on? What's with Penny? Just hold on-" He couldn't say anything else, as May quickly hung up on him. Norman looked down at his phone, confused about the conversation. But he decided to start to go to Penny's house to see what was wrong. Harry stopped reading, as heard most of the conversation, and had a worried look on his face.

"Dad, what's going on? What's wrong with Penny?" He asked, feeling concern for his best friend. Harry looked at him, as he was texting George to start the limo. 

"Harry, just stay here, alright? I'll call, once I get to Penny's house, and find out what's wrong." He said as he started walking to the elevator doors. Harry set his book down, and started walking over to him. 

"I'm coming with." He said. Norman shook his head, as the elevator doors opened and he began to step in. 

"No, you're staying here." Norman said. Harry looked angry and annoyed. He didn't want to stay. He wanted to go with him, and finding what was with Penny. 

"Dad, please. Penny's my best friend. I need to know what's wrong with her. You can't make me stay here." Harry said. Norman shook his head, as he wasn't in the mood to argue with Harry at the moment. 

"Harry, I promise I will let you know what's going on. But because of the situation, I think it's best that you stay here for now." Harry wanted to say something, but it was clear the discussion was over, as Norman closed the elevator doors. Harry sighed, but looked up as if he was hoping nothing was wrong with Penny, and she was okay.  
______________________________________  
Two doctors are suddenly pushing doors open through the hospital, as they rush Penny in, one of the paramedics is shouting off information for the doctor. 

"Ok, I've got a 15 year old female. Overdosed on hydrocodone, 750 milligrams. Her vitals are very low. 80 over 40. She's been unconscious for two hours." The paramedic told the doctor, who kept nodding his head.

"OK, get her in. Hook up a monitor. Do an EKG. Get a CBC, blood gases, liver enzymes, prepare for intubation." The doctor said as he kept shouting orders. May Parker started to work in the room, that Penny was being brought in, until she was stopped. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, But you have to wait out here." The other paramedic told her. May shook her head, as she never wanted to leave her niece's side. 

"No, please, I need to be with her." May said, as she tried walking forward, but the paramedic was blocking her. 

"Ma'am, please let the doctor do his work. We'll notify if anything happens." The paramedic told her. May wanted to say something else, but she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. 

"It's alright, I'll take it from here, thank you." a voice said. May turned around and saw Norman Osborn was standing in front of her. He was smiling, but she could tell in his eyes, that he was scared, worried, and concerned. The paramedic nodded her head, and walked into the room, where Penny was. May looked up at him. She wanted to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his torso, and hugged him. Norman didn't know what to do. He put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Norman, I'm so glad you're here!" She said, her voice sounded enthusiastic, but it was hiding sadness behind it. 

"Hello, Mrs. Parker. Did they tell you anything about Penny's condition?" He asked. May sadly shook her head. 

"No. I haven't heard anything yet. Where's Harry?" May asked, looking around and not seeing her niece's closest and best friend anywhere.

"Unfortunately, I had him stay at the penthouse. I don't want him to see Penny like that, or worry about her at the moment." Norman said, feeling bad about having his son stay, but he didn't want him to see his best friend being rushed to a hospital, unconscious, not knowing what's wrong or if she's okay. May eventually let go of him, but once she put her hands to her sides, she felt the thing she kept in her pocket the whole time. May looked down and grabbed the pill bottle from her pocket, and turned it around in her hands. Norman tried to get a better look at what she was holding, only seeing a small orange bottle in her hand. 

"Mrs. Parker, what's wrong?" He asked, but quickly bit down on his tongue after the question escaped his mouth. Her niece is in the hospital, what do you think is wrong? He thought. May closed her eyes trying not to cry. 

"It's my fault." May said. Norman looked confused, until he realized May was talking about what's going on with Penny. He slowly began to put the pieces together. Did Penny kill herself? Had she commit suicide? Aunt May was a holding an empty pill bottle, what other reason would there be for her holding one? The one question was why? Penny always seemed like she was happy. She would travel with them occasionally (Of course, Harry usually talked her into it, but not without asking for her aunt's and Norman's permission), she would spend the night at their penthouse sometimes, and she would always come to the Oscorp Building when school was over. She liked chatting with some of the staff, and often geeked out over some of the tech they were working on. But when she wasn't doing that she was either chatting with Harry, or talking to Adrian Toomes about aerodynamics, or research. Norman thought back to all those times, and how she never once showed any signs of being depressed, or suicidal. Did he miss something? Did she blurt something out one time, but he ignored her? Norman was brought back to reality, as he heard Mrs. Parker sobbing in her hand. Norman put his hands on her shoulders, holding her close. 

"Mrs. Parker, I can assure you that whatever happened to Penny was not your fault." He said. He kept telling her that over and over, but Mrs. Parker wasn't listening. She was still blaming herself. She always saw the pill bottle when she would open the medicine cabinet. She thought nothing of it, though. But now... Seeing Penny as she is now, she doesn't know what to think. Except, that her niece killed herself, and it's all her fault.


	2. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's concern for his friend continues to grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this chapter was hard to write!! I didn't know if it was too early to to add a flashback or not the right time, it was just hard trying to fit it in. So I just decided to go for it.

Harry walked back and forth in the living room of his penthouse, with the tv remote in one hand, and his phone and the other. He was constantly checking the news, calling people, texting them, seeing if anybody had any news on Penny. It's been a few hours since his father got a call from Mrs. Parker. He was told to stay at the penthouse, for whatever that Harry didn't understand. Something is wrong with his friend, and he's suppose to just stay here, as if nothing's wrong? Harry dialed his dad's number for the whatever time. He lost count after 20. 

"I'm sorry, the person you have reached-" Harry hung up as he didn't want to hear the same thing over and over again. He texted Mrs. Parker asking her if Penny was okay, but he didn't get a response, which he was worried about since Mrs. Parker would never ignore someone's text. Harry looked away from his phone and checked the Daily Bugle seeing if there was anything about Penny on it. But there was nothing. Harry should've expected that though. He didn't know if Penny got into an accident, or she was sick or whatever Mrs. Parker called his dad about. He decided to call some more people he hadn't called yet. 

"Hello?" Randy Robertson answered. Randy went to school at Midtown High with Penny. They were very close, as whenever he needed help with a story for his blog or was doing research for the school paper, he usually went to her, as she usually was his number one source and seemed to know the most about what was happening. 

"Hey, Randy its Harry. Have you heard from Penny or has she talked to you at all?" Harry asked. Though Harry couldn't tell, but Randy was smirking. 

"No, why? You trying to come up with more ideas on how to ask her out?" Randy playfully asked. Harry was blushing on the end. Yes, he felt... something with Penny. Honestly, she was the greatest. She was kind, smart, compassionate, adorable, Harry could go on and on. She was the absolute best, but asking her out was the difficult part, especially since he didn't really know how to make a grand gesture about it. 

"You haven't heard from her at all?" Harry asked, sounding worried. At this point, Randy stopped smirking, and had a confused look on his face. 

"No. What's going on? Is she okay?" Randy asked. Harry stopped going back and forth finally, and sat down on the sofa. 

"I don't know. My dad got a call from her aunt to meet her at the hospital. I wanted to come with her, but dad made me stay here. He wouldn't tell me anything else." After Randy heard about the hospital he immediately stood up. 

"The hospital!? What's she doing there? Was there accident? Did she get hurt? Is she okay?" Randy concern grew. It was weird thinking about something bad happening to Penny. she was lovable, a great person to be around, and her being in the hospital was not something they would think would happen. 

"I honestly don't know. I tried calling dad multiple times but no answer from him. That's why I called you, I hoped maybe you knew something. Did she seem like something was wrong at all?" Harry asked. Maybe something happened to her, that harry didn't know about. Harry made sure to ask Penny or Randy or whoever if anything happened to her. Just to make sure she was safe. Especially since Flash went to the same school as them. 

"I mean there was this one time... But I never thought anything of it."  
______________________________________  
Randy was walking the empty halls of Midtown High, with Liz Allen. It was a Friday and most of the kids were already home, except for them. They decided to stay back for a while, and finish what was left of their history homework. 

"I'm just saying Rands. Marie Curie Isn't given much credit or appreciation for her work anymore. I mean she WAS the first woman to win a Nobel Prize. Why is that something to forget!?" Liz ranted about the person she was writing a report on. Randy shook his head at her. 

"Yeah, I think I know someone who would agree with you." Of course he was talking about Penny. She was a huge fan of everything science. But speaking of the devil, they heard soft sobbing. They both looked at each other, and turned their heads when they saw Penny, sitting by some lockers, she had her hands on her face, and her long brown hair, that was neat and perfect was unkempt. They immediately walked over to her, and set their stuff down. Liz put her hands on her shoulders, while Randy just sat by her, as he didn't know what to do when a woman cried. 

"Penny, what's wrong?" Liz asked. Penny shook her head. 

"It happened again." She said, her voice sounding muffled. Liz held back a groan. She was talking about Flash bullying her. He was awful to her. He made comments about her body, her looks, anything to make Penny feel miserable. But Harry reassured Penny that everything Flash said was a lie. Penny was a gymnast, and she won a couple awards for it. Aunt May joked that she could grow up to be an olympic gymnast, but it was just a small hobby, because she felt invincible when she did flips and jumps. 

"Penny, this needs to stop. I mean what happens if this gets violent?" Liz asked. Penny slowly lifted her head and revealed to them a big black eye on the right side of her face. 

"It already has." Penny said. The two looked shock, with Liz looking like she was going to make Flash regret even thinking about hurting Penny. 

"Flash did this to you?" Randy asked. Penny slowly nodded her head. Liz then immediately grabbed her backpack, along with Penny, and helped her up. 

"Okay, nope! This has gone too far! Penny, I love you, but if Flash ever hurts you again, I will hurt him!" Liz threateningly said. randy had a scared look on his face, knowing Liz will stand by her word. Penny just shook it off. 

"Guys relax. It was an... accident. I was walking by getting ready to leave, when he was trying to punch one of his friends in the arm. He moved out of the way, and I got hit. It was nobody's fault." Penny explained. Randy and Liz gave her the exact same look that showed they don't believe her. Liz sighed and uncrossed her arms that had been crossed for so long. 

"Fine. But come with me. You're lucky I decided to bring my makeup bag with me today." Liz said, as she zipped open her backpack and pulled out a yellow makeup bag with flowers. She starts pulling Penny to the girls' bathroom. Penny gave her a look that basically said 'I'm not in the mood for makeup right now.' Normally Penny would be excited when Liz showed her some type of new makeup or nail polish she got Penny would always be the first to try it out. She was currently rocking a dark blue type called "detour" that she found on this site dedicated to nail polish. 

"Liz, you really don't -" Penny couldn't finish her sentence as Liz was shushing her. 

"I'm doing you a favor, Parker. Unless you'd like to explain to everyone how you got a black-eye. And that 'I ran into a door' excuse won't work on anyone." Penny glared at her, even though she was right. Aunt May would ask questions, Harry would wonder who did it, or if he needs to call someone, Adrian Toomes would ask if she was okay, or if she needed a break, anything to help heal her up. And Norman Osborn would probably just ask for names, and have a friendly 'chat' with the person who did it to her. Once Penny and Liz were in the bathroom, Randy picked his stuff up, and started walking towards the girls' bathroom with them, but of course, waited outside until Liz was finally done covering Penny's eye. When Penny stepped out, she looked like her old self again. Liz did a really good job on covering up her black-eye. 

"Thanks again, Liz. And please don't mention a word about this to anyone. I know they'll try and make a deal out of it. Oh, like you two did." Penny said. Liz and Randy both glared at her, but they were smiling at her. 

______________________________________  


"After that, Penny said she was going to meet up with you for smoothies, and we just ent to Liz's house to work on our homework." Randy explained. Harry had a look on his face that was mixed with shock and anger. His best friend was punched in the face, by the guy who's been tormenting her forever. He slowly felt his fist ball up, wanting to hurt Flash the sam way he hurt Penny. 

"He gave her a black-eye? Just when I think I didn't need anymore reasons to hate Flash Thompson." Harry said. Randy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling guilty about keeping it a secret from Harry. 

"Yeah, sorry, man. But Penny didn't want anyone to know. Honestly she was probably just embarrassed about the whole thing. Look, I gotta go, but promise you'll keep us updated on Penny? You know when you get more information about her" Randy asked. Harry smiled. 

"Sure, no problem." Harry said, as he hung up, he groaned thinking that was no help. It gave him information on what as wrong with Penny, or if that was the reason. Harry was growing impatient, and decided to text his dad to see if there is any new information on Penny. 

‘Is Penny okay?’ Message read... 

‘Did Mrs. Parker give you any information??’ Message read... 

‘Is Penny injured??’ Message read...

‘Dad what is going on?!’ Message read... 

Harry shook the phone in his hand, wanting to scream. His slammed his face on one of the pillows on the couch, and screamed into it. His dad hasn't responded to his texts, Mrs. Parker was giving him no information, and Randy revealed his best friend got punched in the face. Nothing was going well for Harry. Then Harry's phone started buzzing. He looked up, and saw his dad was calling him. He sighed in relief, that his dad was finally responding. He answered the phone and heard his dad's voice. 

"Harry-" Harry cut his dad off, wanting to almost shout at him. 

"Dad, what's going on!? You won't answer my texts, or calls is there something wrong with Penny?? I need information!" Harry shouted, angry at his father for not revealing to him any information on his best friend. Harry hears his dad sigh. 

"Harry, I'm sorry I haven't tried talking to you, or calling you, but Mrs. Parker is very upset right now. Her niece is in the hospital, and I've been comforting her, trying to get her to calm down." Norman explained. Harry took a few deep breathes, understanding why his dad wouldn't respond earlier. He also felt bad at how he kept getting frustrated with Mrs. Parker, even though she did nothing wrong. 

"I-I'm sorry, dad. It's just... It's Penny. She's my best friend, and she's in the hospital, and I can't do anything about it. Especially since I don't even know what's wrong." Harry explained. Norman listened to his son take a couple of deep breathes, while looking at Mrs. Parker. She was currently sleeping in one of the hospital's waiting chair, waking up only when she got information on Penny. Still holding the pill bottle that caused all this. Norman sighed. 

"Look, Harry... I'll have George come and pick you up." Norman reluctantly said. Harry felt his face light up. He was finally going to see what was wrong with Penny. 

"Thanks, dad." He happily said. Once he hung up, he started texting Randy about how he was finally able to go to the hospital and figure out what was wrong with Penny. Randy texted how he was happy, and told him to text him back once he gets there to find out about Penny. It took a while, but George finally arrived and drove Harry to the hospital. The whole way their Harry felt anxious. He was finally going to see his friend, but he was worried about Penny's condition and what was wrong with her. When they made it to the hospital, Harry immediately bolted from the limo, and ran to the entrance. He saw his father and Mrs. Parker in the waiting room. Norman had his arm wrapped around Mrs. Parker, who was holding something orange in her hand. Harry couldn't really tell what it was. Harry then ran to them, even though a nurse was shouting at him not to run. His father let go of Mrs. Parker, and he began to walk over to his son, once he stopped running. 

"Dad! Is Penny okay? Have the doctor's given you any information?" Harry spouted question after question, until his dad got him to stop by putting his hands on his shoulders. 

"Harry, slow down. Look, the doctor's haven't said anything about her condition but,..." Norman didn't say anything else. He didn't know what to say. His son's best friend overdosed at least that's what he and Mrs. Parker think. While Norman was lost in his thoughts, Mrs. Parker walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. 

"Harry, It's good to see you." She said. She tried to hide the pill bottle hoping Harry wouldn't notice it. Thankfully he didn't. harry smiled at her, even though he wasn't in a happy mood. 

"Hi, Mrs. Parker. How are you holding up?" He asked her. He was concerned for her well-being, since her niece was the one in the hospital. 

"Harry, I'm not the one you should be worried about. But I'm fine. Or at least I will be, once I get some more information on Penny." As Mrs. Parker finished saying that, a doctor with a clipboard started walking over to them. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Miller, and I will be the one attending to Penny's condition. Which one of the is her guardian?" He asked, as he looked over them. Mrs. Parker walked up to them. 

"Me. I'm her aunt. What is wrong with Penny?" She asked. The doctor looked over his notes. He then sighed, before answering 

"She is unresponsive from an overdose of hydrocodone. She has, uh, slipped into a coma due to lack of oxygen to the brain. It's called hypoxia. At this point, it is a waiting game. We are going to, uh, run a number of neurological tests on her." He told them. Mrs. Parker started to cry again and began to lose her balance, but Norman was holding her shoulders, trying to hold her steady. Harry looked shocked. overdose? Penny overdosed? Why? Why would she do it? And a coma? Why is Penny in a coma? Why does it have to be her? Is she going to be okay? Harry felt dizzy, until his dad put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, but it wasn't helping. His best friend is in a coma, and he can't do anything. He doesn't even know when she'll wake up! It could weeks, months, years! Harry felt scared, terrified, he wanted to see Penny immediately. 

"Is she... is she in any pain?" Harry asked, his voice sounding shaky. The doctor shook his head. 

"No, not at all, but she is there, so you being here, talking to her, holding her hand. That will help bring her out." The doctor reassured them. Norman asked the question all of them were wondering. 

" May we... see her?" He asked. The doctor nodded his head. 

"If you would like. If not, my assistant has a place where people can sit." Everyone eyed each other until Mrs. Parker answered. 

"I... I think we would... Like to see her." She said. The doctor began to lead them to Penny's room, but not before Norman grabbed a box of tissues for Mrs. Parker. Just in case. The doctor continued to lead them down a hall. Harry could hear the sound of people crying from other rooms. They then stopped by a glass window. They looked inside and immediately Mrs. Parker cried out. There was her niece. She was laying down with tubes in her mouth, an oxygen tube, a an iv drip, and a heart rate monitor that was constantly beeping next to her. Penny's normal attire was replaced with a hospital gown. Mrs. Parker fell to the ground and started sobbing. Norman and Harry immediately rushed to her side. Harry felt tears in his eyes, but didn't let them fall as he knew he had to be strong for Penny and Mrs. Parker. Norman held the tissue box he had been carrying and gave it to Mrs. Parker, who took a couple and blew her nose and wiped her eyes. 

"Penny..." She whispered. Norman and Harry slowly helped her up, while the doctor opened the door for them, as they led Mrs. Parker inside. She immediately took a seat by her niece, and held her hand. Harry and Norman stood as they didn't want to interfere, while the doctor left the room to give them privacy. 

"I'm right here, sweetie. I'm gonna stay here with you till you wake up. And you're gonna wake up. I'm right here, and you're gonna be just fine. I love you." Mrs. Parker told her niece, as she began stroking her hair. Harry felt a couple of tears fall, but he quickly wiped them away. He was standing in front of his best friend, who was in a coma. Not knowing when she would wake up, or if she'll ever recover. He just stared at his best friend hoping for her recovery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed up Liz's character. A lot. I feel like I made her too much of a girly-girl or something like that. But I like I said out of character, and Penny needs kind of a female role in her life, I mean she has Aunt May but I wanted her to have someone her own age. I guess I could've added Anya or Gwen, but since Randy's in this chapter, and Gwen and Anya never went to the same school as him or even interacted with him, I decided to add Liz instead. Originally I was going to Add Mary Jane Watson in this chapter, but since she and Randy have never interacted and her actually character hasn't actually been shown, I decided to cut her out. 
> 
> BTW the nail polish color that Penny is rocking is this... https://www.livelovepolish.com/products/live-love-polish-detour-nail-polish-fall-2018-classics-collection If anyone's curious


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of Penny's suicide quickly spreads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter took a while, with school, quizzes, studying, it was hard to make time for it, but it's finally here!

Midtown High was just like any other high school. There were cheerleaders, jocks, science geeks, theater kids, the usual type of cliches. The sounds of lockers opening and closing, and constant chatter. Randy was putting a couple of books away, concern growing. He texted Harry about Penny, but hasn't gotten a response back from him. He was beginning to worry about him. Both of them. Penny in the hospital, wasn't something he wanted to think about. She was great amazing, wonderful, he can see why Harry's into her. She was a wonderful person to be around, got attention, good grades, a skilled gymnast, teen genius, even MJ was jealous of her! But she got over it, and Penny was one of her closest friends, considering they were neighbors. Randy kept thinking about Penny, until somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Liz Allen smiling at him. 

"Oh, hey Liz." Randy said, trying to sound relax. He was trying to get the idea of Penny in the hospital out of his mind, he didn't want to Liz to know about it. 

"Hey, did we have any geometry homework- Hey what's wrong?" She asked, as she saw he wasn't really paying attention, and drifting off. Randy shook his head. 

"Sorry, I was... just thinking about... Penny." He said, quietly. Liz looked confused and concerned. She had't really heard from Penny in the last few days, she texted her asking if she was okay, and Penny said she was fine and just wanted to be left alone for a while. Liz was confused about it, but decided to just leave it and give Penny her space. 

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Liz asked. Randy rubbed the back of his head, and sighed. 

"Look... Harry called me asking if I heard from her or talked to her at all. I said no and asked what was wrong. He said his dad got a call from her aunt to meet her at the hospital. His dad made him to stay at the penthouse, but he later texted me that he was able to go to the hospital. I asked him to text me once he gets more on Penny, but he hasn't responded." Randy explained. When he was done, he saw Liz looked shocked. He didn't really blame her. Penny being in the hospital was a shock to everyone. Liz looked down trying to process everything. 

"I can't believe Penny's... I literally hung out with her...everyday." Liz said. Liz felt tears in her eyes. Randy put his hand on her shoulder. 

"I know it's a shock to us all." Why was he talking like she was dead? He doesn't even know what happened to her, and he's already talking like she's gone. A figure then walked up to them, but they didn't pay much attention. 

"Hey, what you dorks talking about?" They both held back a groan, as they turned and saw Alistair Smythe with his usual smug expression, and arms crossed. 

"Something that doesn't concern you, Smythe!" Liz shouted, causing a couple of students to turn and look at them, but then quickly turned, and went back to their current conversation. Randy was glaring at him, as he didn't want to deal with Smythe today. Especially since what was going on with Penny. Smythe held up his hands in defense. 

"Jeez, I was just asking! Seriously though what are you two talking about?" He asked. Unknown to them, Alistair was eavesdropping a little and heard them mention something about Penny and a hospital, which he was a little concerned about, but tried not to show it. Liz glared at him, not really wanting to talk the guy who constantly bothered Penny and Harry. 

"Penny's in the hospital, Okay!? Not that you care." she said, as she crossed her arms. By now Alistair uncrossed his arms, and his smug grin was gone, replaced with what Liz thought looked like a concerned look. 

"R-Really?" He asked, mentally slapping himself, for stuttering. Liz continued to glare at them. 

"Yeah. So if you don't mind, leave." She said. Alistair rolled his eyes and walked away without saying another word. Liz and Randy looked at each other wondering what was wrong with Alistair, especially since he usually made a snide remark. Liz and Randy decided to ignore and went to go find Harry, since Randy saw him walking into school, but he didn't look happy and his hair was a mess. They just wanted to go and see if he was doing aright. 

______________________________________

Alistair walked with his head down all day. He wasn't as smug as he was most days. He was just informed Penny Parker was in the hospital. She was a nice girl. She usually asked if he wanted to help her with chemistry or anything science related, which Alistair had to admit was pretty fun to do with her. She told him all of the elements on the periodic table, and when they weren't doing anything involving science, she was showing him what she usually does in gymnastics. Back-flips, handstands, splits, tumbling, turns and pivots, anything Penny had fun doing or was excited to show Alistair. If only he had the perfect chance to ask her out. Too bad it was obvious she had a thing for that snob Harry Osborn. It was obvious the way she giggled and smiled at him, how close they were, how they blush when around each other. Alistair was lost in his thoughts, until he ran into someone. Alistair looked up and saw a boy with black hair, dark eyes, wearing a bright blue shirt, red varsity jacket with white trims, dark pants, and red sneakers. It was his friend Christopher. They met during a field trip, and often talked but didn't really hang out often. Christopher held his hand out to Alistair, which Alistair accepted. 

"Hey, Alistair! Sorry for bumping into ya, but you seemed pretty distracted." Alistair let go of Christopher's hand and looked down. 

"yeah, sorry just found out something I didn't think I would happen." Alistair said, sounding nervous, worried, scared. Christopher looked curious. 

"What?" Christopher asked. Alistair looked around to see if there was anyone eavesdropping like he did. Once he saw that it was clear, he sighed. 

"Do you know Penny Parker?" Alistair asked. Christopher slowly nodded his head. 

"Yeah, I mean I'm not one of her best friends but I do have a couple of classes with her, why? Did something happen to her?" Christopher asked. Alistair sighed and rubbed his arm, not really sure of what to say. 

"I'm not sure. Liz Allen shouted at me that she was in the hospital, but I didn't figure out why." Alistair said. Christopher looked shocked and surprised. 

"Did she say anything else?" Christopher asked. Alistair shook his head. 

"No, she just sounded really upset and angry. I don't really blame her, though." Christopher nodded his head, and started to put his arm around Alistair walking him. Unknown to them, a girl with short blonde hair was putting stuff in her locker, and accidentally overheard their conversation. She and Penny took gymnastics together. She wasn't as skilled as Penny was, but she did really well. Penny usually helped her out on new moves, or on the balance beam. She slowly closed her locker and walked in the opposite direction Alistair and Christopher were walking. She then ran into a group of girls who were on the cheerleading team. They frequently hung out with Penny, and asked if she would like to sign up for cheerleading, but she usually refused as she didn't feel like she would do good. They understood but told her if she changed her mind, the would be happy to have her. When they saw her they happily greeted her. 

"Hey, Ally! We were wondering if you and Penny were going to use the gym after school. A couple of us wanted to Practice. Is that okay?" Ally slowly nodded and tucked some of her behind her ear. 

"Um, guys, listen... Penny's in the hospital..." She said looking down. The girls looked shocked and were eyeing each other. 

"Wait, what's wrong with her?" One of them asked. Ally shook her head. 

"I don't know. Alistair Smythe was talking to some kid about how Penny Parker was in the hospital, but I didn't hear why." She explained. The girls started walking and started talking about the situation. By then the rumors spread like wildfire. Everyone was talking about how Penny was in the hospital, and started coming up with theories and explanations. Some people were feeling sorry for her, and shed a few tears, others either remained silent or talked about anything else. But the worst part, was that Harry had to hear every conversation about her.

______________________________________

Once his class ended, Harry walked out and mostly kept to himself. Harry didn't want to come to school today. He wanted to stay by Penny's side incase something happened to her condition. But his father insisted he go, while he promised he would stay by Mrs. Parker's side, just because he didn't want her to be alone. Plus most of his staff could handle stuff at Oscorp Industries for most a few days. He heard people in the halls, side-conversations in class. It seemed no matter where he went he had to listen to people talk about his best friend being in the hospital. It made him feel really angry. Everyone didn't have to deal with waiting for his father to answer him back, they didn't have to wait in a waiting room for a doctor to tell him his best friend's condition, they didn't have to find Penny lying in a hospital looking miserable, they didn't have to go through any of that. He did. While walking he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned around. He saw Randy and Liz smiling at him, though he could tell they weren't happy. 

"Hey, Harry!" Liz happily said, even though there was nothing to be happy about. Harry nodded towards her and kept walking, with Liz and Randy following behind him. 

"Um... We were wondering if you could tell us about Penny? About her condition?" Randy asked. By then Harry stopped walking and turned to look at them. He avoided eye contact, and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Um, guys, I, uh, I... I don't feel comfortable talking about her like this." He softly said. He felt the tears in his eyes appear and let a couple of them fall. He couldn't help it. At first he first he refused to cry and be strong for Penny's sake, but he couldn't help it anymore. He soon felt his body shaking and more tears falling. Harry put his hand to mouth to stop the sobs before they came. He suddenly felt a force push him forward and arms come around him. Randy pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back. Liz put her hand on his back and rubbed it in circles trying to help him. A few people stopped in the halls to stare at them, but Liz quickly shooed them away. Randy looked at Liz. 

"Liz call Harry's dad." Randy said. Liz nodded and pulled out her phone, typing in Mr. Osborn's number, while still trying to comfort Harry. 

______________________________________

Alistair was quiet most of the day. He avoided any snide remarks and was either reading or on his phone. He heard a couple of kids talk about Penny and theories. She got into a car crash, she slit her wrists, she hung herself, she tried to drown herself in a bathtub, Alistair tried to ignore most of what they said. He didn't want to think of that. He knew Penny wouldn't do something like that. She wouldn't leave him. He sat by a lab table in his dad's classroom doing math homework. He turned around once he heard he door open. His dad walked in holding papers, which he was guessing were test papers. He turned around and went back to his homework. 

"Hi, son." His dad said, smiling at him. Alistair continued to do his work, he didn't feel like smiling. 

"Hey, dad."

"We'll be leaving soon, I'm just going to put these papers away." Spencer said, as he walked over to his desk. Alistair stopped working and watched his dad try and make room for his student's papers. He then decided to ask him. 

"Hey, dad, have you heard about Penny? Penny Parker?" Spencer stopped trying to clear his desk, but set his papers down. He was hoping his son wouldn't bring her up. He heard a couple students and maybe a few teachers talk about her. The rumors going on about her. He knew how his son felt about her and how they often hung out. 

"I assume you've heard the rumors?" Spencer asked, as he walked over to his son and took a seat by him. Alistair looked at him, but then back to his math homework which he completed. 

"Everyone keeps talking about her and I have to constantly hear it. No matter how hard I try to block it out." Alistair said, as he gripped his pencil harder. Spencer put a hand on his son's shoulder. 

"I know it's hard son. I had to deal with the same thing when your mother was sick, so I understand." Spencer said. Alistair stopped gripping his pencil at that point. He thinks that's the first time he heard his dad mention his mom. She was Spencer's lab assistant before they got married. She later grew sick a few months after Alistair was born. Spencer never talked about her after a while, only saying a few things now and then. The only thing Alistair had of her was pictures that his dad had around the house. 

"Trust me, son. It will get better. Just don't worry." He said as he rubbed his shoulder. Alistair looked up and smiled at his dad. 

"Okay, dad." Alistair said as he put his math homework in his bag, while his dad grabbed his keys and his satchel. He walked up to his son, who was grabbing his bag, and put his hand on his back. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine, son. Come on, let's go home. Maybe we'll pick up some Chinese Food on the way." Spencer said, as he and his son walked out the door, before Spencer started locking up. The entire car ride was silent. Alistair stared out the window, while his dad payed attention to the road. Alistair kept thinking and believing Penny was okay. Even though he knew it was a lie. 

______________________________________

Adrian Toomes sighed as took another sip of his coffee. He was in his lab Oscorp Industries working on some new tech, that Norman wanted him to develop, after he showed him some ideas. He kept constantly checking the time. By now Penny Parker was usually in his lab finishing homework or helping him with new equipment. Honestly, she was a delight to have around the industry. Her curiosity about anything science related, excited to help out, or just explaining things to people and her friend, Osborn's kid. Adrian chuckled at the 'friend' part. That's what they were called, but Adrian could tell they both wanted to be more. It didn't take a genius to figure what they were really feeling. All signs pointed to the obvious. Adrian took out his phone and contacted her, but it went straight to voicemail. He sighed as he went to take another sip of his coffee, not realizing he already finished it. He made his way to the break-room. He could hear people whispering. 

"You heard what happened to her? Poor girl." 

"It's a shame..." Adrian grew curious the more he heard people talk about this "Poor girl." Once he walked into the room he saw many people have sad looks on their face some looked sorrowful. He walked over and refilled his cup of coffee, he slowly emerged with the group talking about the girl. 

"What are we talking about?" He asked. Many looked surprised at him suddenly interfering with their conversation. Adrain usually kept to himself, and wasn't really social. 

"Haven't you heard?" A guy named Mitch? Matt? Mike? Adrian didn't take the time to learn his name. The guy wasn't really one of his favorites. How he managed to get a job at Oscorp was a mystery to him. 

"Heard about what?" He asked. The others eyed each other. One of the scientists spoke up. 

"That girl. Penny Parker. The one who Osborn's kid hangs out with is in the hospital." She said. Adrian looked shocked, and almost dropped his coffee. The girl he usually did research with was in the hospital. But why? 

"Wh-What is she doing in the hospital?" He asked. The room was silent for a few moments. 

"No one knows. There are... rumors going around though. That she committed suicide." The woman said softly. Everyone avoided eye contact while Adrian looked around trying to get more answers. 

"How do you know that?" Adrian asked. She pulled out her phone. 

"My daughter goes to school with her. She texted me about the rumors going around." She said as she scrolled through her texts. Adrian shook his head and walked away deciding he can no longer listen. soon everyone was gossiping again. Adrian tried to get back to his work, but he couldn't with the thought of Penny being in the hospital. And the rumors. Suicide? Penny would never do something like that. She was a happy, smart, and wonderful girl. She was never suicidal. She was not depressed, she was happy and full of energy, it just didn't make sense to him. He knew the signs of suicidal behavior for... Personal reasons and Penny never seemed to have any of the symptoms. She was her usual self. Adrian sat with his head in hands, running his hands through his hair. Penny is... Hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in 'Rise Of Doc Ock Part 3' there are these two boys Alistair Smythe is seen talking to when Peter enters Osborn Academy, who I'm not going to lie, looks kind of like of Steven Universe in his new outfit. But after that he becomes a frequent background character, so I just decided to give him a name.
> 
> Also I'm a little disappointed how we don't have any information on Alistair's mom. Every adaptation they don't give you any information on her or even mention or talk about her. So I decided to add something about her, because I wanted to add her into the story at some point, but I didn't really know how.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Even if it was bad.


End file.
